Abu-abu
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: For Day 4 of 7 Days Affair Week Challenge / Musim semi, saat Athrun akan mencapai umurnya yang keenam. Itulah awal kekacauan keluarga kecil ini. Barisan kata demi kata yang Athrun tulis membuat kami trenyuh, mengingat akan kedua insan yang mulai tak saling mengasihi / LenPatrEza / AU / complete


_**Special For Day 4 of 7 Days Affair Week**_

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer:<strong>

i own nothing but the plot.

**warning: **

AU, ooc, plothole, nonmainstream pairing/cupelcupelclack, **tragedy**, ga dibaca ulang jadi kalau endingnya aneh dan ada typo maaf ya ... :p

* * *

><p><em>Musim semi, saat Athrun akan mencapai umurnya yang keenam. Itulah awal kekacauan keluarga kecil ini. Barisan kata demi kata yang Athrun tulis membuat kami trenyuh, mengingat akan kedua insan yang mulai tak saling mengasihi. <em>

* * *

><p>Kala itu langit cenderung kelabu, angin berhembus cukup kuat untuk menerbangkan helai-helai daun kecoklatan yang telah jatuh di permukaan bumi. Tak banyak orang lalu lalang. Kalau tak salah ingat kami berada di waktu pada bulan terakhir periode musim gugur tahun ini. Mungkin karena langit yang tak bersahabat dan angin yang tak berucap canda itulah manusia-manusia itu enggan melakukan sesuatu. Hingga yang kami lihat hanyalah jalanan yang sepi.<p>

Beruntung kemudian. Sebuah kendaraan datang dan berhenti. Pemilik rumah itu datang. Akhirnya ...

Kami menyaksikan pria dan wanita itu yang saling bertukar senyum, turun dari kendaraan pribadi mereka. Seorang bayi di antara mereka, digendong oleh sang wanita.

Ah, ia telah lahir ...

Kami pun tak ragu untuk mengintip ketika mereka melewati kami. Kami sangat penasaran, bagaimana bentuk rupa anak dari kedua manusia yang saling mencinta itu. Kami tahu bagaimana perjuangan mereka. Banyak bulan sebelum anak manusia itu lahir, kami telah bersama mereka. Melihat mereka tertawa, menangis, ataupun pertengkaran kecil yang ada. Banyak hari kami lalui dengan melihat suka duka mereka.

Dan tibalah waktunya. Si kecil dengan rambut biru tipis sedang tertidur. Kami sepakat bahwa anak itu amat sangat mirip ibunya. Tidak ada cela. Rambut sekelam malam yang sama, kulit putih bersih yang tak jauh beda, hidung, bentuk bibir ... semua sempurna, seperti milik ibunya. Ah, kami lupa ... saat itu kami menebak bahwa kepingan yang berada di balik kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup adalah kepingan yang berasal dari ayahnya. Ya, harusnya memang ada yang tersisa dari genetik ayahnya, canda kami. Tapi nyatanya tidak, jawaban dari hal ini kami ketahui beberapa bulan kemudian.

Saat mereka melewati kami, kami melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari kedua insan itu. Jika diingat-ingat kembali rasanya ingin menangis. Kontras dengan cuaca bumi yang tak mendukung saat itu. Kami ikut senang. Sesaat sebelum sang pria menutup pintu untuk melindungi kedua orang terdekatnya, bahkan kami melihat sekilas sang ibu tersenyum lembut kepada kami. Seolah mengatakan terima kasih, padahal kami tak berbuat apapun untuknya.

Namun kini semua berbeda. Tak ada senyum, apalagi tawa ...

Betapa kami merindukan akan kebahagiaan itu ...

Kami, yang menjadi saksi kisah pilu dalam keluarga kecil mereka ...

* * *

><p>Kami pun tumbuh, hari demi hari bersama dengan Athrun keturunan dari keluarga Zala, keluarga kecil yang telah bersama kami selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kami menemani Athrun saat ia mulai belajar berjalan. Ia seorang anak laki-laki yang manis, pintar, dan selalu membuat ibunya terkejut akan kecepatan dari perkembangan anaknya.<p>

Ayahnya tidak selalu ada karena ia melakukan kewajibannya untuk menghidupi keluarga. Akan tetapi, bila akhir minggu tiba ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan jagoan kecilnya. Entah hanya sekedar berlarian saling kejar-mengejar dengan anaknya yang masih menggunakan popok meski telah lancar untuk cukup membuat orang dewasa khawatir. Atau bermain mengangkat anaknya hingga ke udara –meskipun tak setinggi kami, tapi cukup membuat Athrun kecil tertawa dengan lucunya. Kami dan sang ibu akan berdiri bersisian untuk melihat kedua orang yang ia cintai bercanda tawa.

Ketika matahari akan berpamitan untuk kembali ke peraduannya, maka kegiatan itu akan mereka sudahi. Dan selalu di akhiri dengan sang ayah yang mengecup kening sang ibu dengan mesra. Athrun kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya tertawa khas seorang batita. Cukup membuat hati siapa saja meleleh melihatnya.

Sayangnya, kehangatan keluarga itu justru berakhir saat Athrun mulai memasuki kelas pertamanya di sekolah dasar.

Kami tak ingat persis sejak kapan Lenore membuat ekspresi itu ketika mengantar kepergian Patrick untuk bekerja. Ia akan berdiri di depan kami, melihat kepergian Patrick tanpa senyum tak seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pun begitu pula dengan Patrick yang lagi-lagi entah sejak kapan menjadi enggan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Ia akan berdiri lama di pintu gerbang. Menatap rumah keluarganya dengan nanar dari sana. Meski kemudian kami lihat ia menghela napas lalu melewati gerbang untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Satu-satunya yang kami ingat pada waktu dulu adalah ketika Athrun kecil menuliskan beberapa kata di buku entah apa yang sempat kami baca. Athrun kecil sedang bersandar kepada kami. Berhiaskan kelopak merah muda yang memaksa lepas dari genggaman penuh milik kami.

_Ayah sibuk bekerja. Ayah tak lagi menggandengku saat pulang ke rumah. Katanya aku sudah besar._

Musim semi, saat Athrun akan mencapai umurnya yang keenam. Itulah awal kekacauan keluarga kecil ini. Barisan kata demi kata yang Athrun tulis membuat kami trenyuh, mengingat akan kedua insan yang mulai tak saling mengasihi.

Meski demikian, kami sungguh menghargai Lenore. Karena ia tak sekalipun memperlihatkan kesedihan itu di hadapan anaknya. Lenore akan tetap tersenyum dan melakukan kewajiban dari seorang ibu. Suatu hari ia pun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Patrick dikala Athrun melihat mereka. Awalnya kami mengira bahwa mereka telah berbaikan atas pertengkaran itu. Nyatanya tidak. Matanya kembali kosong, tak lagi penuh kasih sayang dibalas dengan ekspresi dingin Patrick saat Athrun tak ada di sekitar mereka.

Kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang kami miliki telah berganti. Kami tak lagi menggenggam mereka yang telah gugur mencium aroma tanah permukaan bumi. Mereka bahkan telah berganti warna. Mereka rontok satu per satu. Meninggalkan yang masih sudi untuk kami genggam. Satu musim telah kami lewati. Masih dengan ketidakjelasan apa yang mengubah kedua hati mereka.

Atau hanya hati Patrick saja.

Kami melihatnya. Waktu itu tengah malam. Patrick kembali tidak dengan kendaraan pribadinya. Ia bersama dengan seorang wanita. Mereka sempat bercakap-cakap. Kami mendengarnya sepatah-patah. Karena yang kami genggam mulai berisik menimbulkan keributan, sedang banyak-banyaknya yang berjatuhan, tergoda oleh angin semilir yang hilir mudik.

'Selamat' dan 'aku mencintaimu', keduanyalah yang kami dengar. Jadi inikah penyebabnya?

Seorang wanita, berpakaian senada dengan Patrick. Rambutnya berkilauan, warnanya melawan malam. Kami pun terdiam tatkala mereka berciuman.

Satu minggu setelahnya kami bertemu dengan wanita itu kembali. Keluarga kecil Zala mengadakan pesta kebun. Yang datang adalah kolega-kolega Patrick. Ternyata arti ucapan selamat pada waktu itu adalah pernyataan atas Patrick yang berhasil menduduki jabatan lebih tinggi dari pekerjaan sebelumnya. Dan artinya wanita malam itu adalah rekan Patrick.

Kami menangkap desas-desus dua tiga orang yang menggosip tak jauh dari kami. Mereka menuduh Patrick memanfaatkan Ezaria (kami langsung berasumsi, itu adalah nama wanitanya). Yang satu bersemangat sekali dalam bercerita. Bahkan tuduhan-tuduhan itu terlalu menyakitkan, meskipun sebenarnya beberapa di antaranya adalah benar karena kami melihatnya. Tapi kami tidak percaya dengan ucapan-ucapan lainnya. Jauh di dalam diri kami masih mempercayai Patrick. Kami masih terikat akan kenangan masa lalu yang Patrick dan Lenore buat. Andai saja kami dapat berbicara, kami akan melabrak orang-orang itu.

Pesta kebun berakhir di malam hari dan kami tak melihat Lenore sewaktu pesta itu berlangsung. Hanya ada Athrun yang nampaknya membuat teman-teman baru. Entah apa yang Lenore lakukan sepanjang hari.

Dari kolega-kolega Patrick yang terakhir pergi dari pesta tentu saja wanita itu. Patrick mengantarnya hingga gerbang rumahnya. Kami teringat apa yang mereka lakukan satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi terima kasih, mereka tak melakukannya. Tapi sorot mata keduanya tak dapat terelakkan dari pandangan kami. Sorot mata yang sama yang Patrick berikan pada Lenore saat pertama kali Athrun datang ke rumah Zala.

Saat Patrick dan Ezaria berpisah, Lenore menampakkan dirinya. Kami tak tahu sejak kapan ia telah berdiri di depan kami karena kami sibuk berasumsi tentang wanita yang harusnya tak ada di antara kedua insan itu. Patrick agaknya terkejut. Tapi saat itu ia adalah pria yang dingin.

Mereka saling berbicara. Kami tak ingin mendengar. Terlalu menyakitkan setelah bertahun-tahun kami menjadi saksi bisu atas kasih sayang keluarga kecil mereka. Kini kami juga harus menyaksikan percakapan mengundang pilu bila Athrun ikut mendengar. Patrick mengakui semua, tanpa ada penyesalan di raut mukanya.

Lenore hancur.

Kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, ia bahkan menjadikan Athrun sebagai tameng.

_Bagaimana dengan Athrun? _

Patrick bergeming. Membutuhkan waktu baginya untuk menjawab.

_Aku tak peduli._

Egois. Patrick benar-benar tak memikirkan keluarganya lagi. Dia bukanlah Patrick yang kami ketahui. Patrick yang telah jatuh cinta kepada Lenore. Patrick yang bertahun-tahun lalu yang mencium kening istrinya, dan menggandeng Athrun ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami bisa mengerti apa yang Lenore rasakan.

Lenore mengangkat tangannya, akan menampar pria yang sudah tak dikenalnya lagi itu. Namun Patrick bisa mencegahnya. Membuang tangan yang dulu selalu membelainya, memberikan ketenangan saat ia sedang bermasalah. Kini tangan itu ingin menamparnya. Patrick kehilangan akal. Ia meninggalkan istrinya, yang terpuruk, yang menangis di hadapan kami.

Pilu.

Andai kami memiliki tangan, kami akan memeluknya saat itu.

Musim demi musim berganti. Kami tak lagi dikelilingi rona merah muda dikala semi, rona kuning saat musim panas, oranye pada musim gugur, dan biru di musim dingin. Semua abu-abu. Kebahagiaan di keluarga kecil Zala berangsur-angsur menghilang. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Warna demi warna semua telah terambil. Olehnya ... yang tak berhak menerima.

Athrun yang terus tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan membanggakan awalnya tak mengetahui permasalahan apa yang dihadapi oleh keluarganya. Ia masih terlihat bermain di sekitar kami. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui permasalahan orang dewasa. Apalagi Lenore merupakan manusia paling pintar berakting bagi kami. Lenore selalu tersenyum di hadapan Athrun. Bahkan saat Athrun bertanya mengapa ayahnya jarang pulang. Dengan kalem ia hanya menjawab bahwa Patrick sedang menjalankan tugas keluar kota.

Athrun anak yang cerdas, tak membantah apa yang ibunya katakan. Ia tak merengek berkelanjutan seperti anak yang lainnya. Ia mengerti.

Namun pengertian itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan saja. Kami kembali mengintip saat ia menulis sesuatu selagi ia bersandar pada kami.

_Nicol bermain piano dengan ayahnya. Aku tidak. Ayah masih keluar kota._

Sekali dalam satu minggu ayahnya datang. Untuk melihat Athrun. Hanya melihat. Ya, kami melihatnya dari sudut tikungan yang menghadap langsung dari rumah kami. Namun frekuensinya makin berkurang, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan.

Lenore semakin terlihat tidak sehat. Sinar bulan tak lagi menerangi wajahnya. Ia semakin kurus, akan tetapi masih nampak ceria di hadapan Athrun.

Lagi, Athrun bersandar pada kami. Menuliskan sesuatu yang lebih panjang. Waktu itu guguran pertama dari daun yang kami genggam. Dua tahun setelah tragedi Patrick dan Lenore yang tak lagi saling bertegur sapa.

_Aku ke kantor ayah hari ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Sudah satu bulan ia terakhir ada di rumah, apalagi waktu itu hanya sebentar. Aku berhasil membuat Haro saat pelajaran kesenian. Guru-guru memujiku. Juga ibu. _

Ada dua titik basah di halaman itu. Kami tidak mengerti. Tidak ada gerimis, lagi pula kami sudah bersiap melindungi Athrun dari tetesan langit.

_Ya, ayah di kantor. Tidak keluar kota. Diam-diam aku ke sana. Jangan pernah bilang ibu, oke? Aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku tahu ibu berbohong. Tapi aku diam saja. Kali ini tidak. _

_Ayah ada. Aku melihatnya keluar dari ruangan. Ia menggandeng adik kecil. Ayah melihatku, dan menyuruhku pulang. Begitu saja._

Ini yang kami takutkan. Athrun anak yang cerdas. Selama ini ia tahu keadaan orang tuanya. Tapi ia tak pernah menanyakannya. Lagi-lagi kami harus melihat pemandangan yang memilukan. Satu lagi warna yang paling terang di antara mereka. Terenggut begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan.

Kami tak pernah lagi tahu apa yang mereka rasakan sejak saat itu. Athrun sering mengurung diri, tidak lagi bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tiga hari kemudian ayahnya datang. Patrick membawa seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun dengan menggandengnya. Athrun yang saat itu menemuinya nampak iri. Mungkin ia adalah putra Lenore yang pandai menutupi perasaannya, tapi Athrun juga putra dari Patrick. Watak Patrick menurun ke genetik anaknya. Ia tak bisa menutupi ekspresi itu.

Apakah ia adik kecil yang dibicarakan Athrun tempo hari? Sepertinya iya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak begitu peduli dengan Athrun, kemudian ia melepaskan pegangan dari Patrick dan berlari ke arah kami. Ia melihat kami yang lagi-lagi melepaskan daun-daun yang tergoda oleh angin. Rambut yang melawan malam, dan bermata sebiru samudra. Apakah dia anak Patrick dan wanita itu?

Tidak ... tidak ... kami tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kami tak pedulikan anak kecil itu, yang kami perhatikan adalah Athrun dan ayahnya. Tapi, apa masih pantas ia disebut ayah?

Karena Patrick sudah terlanjur menanamkan bibit kebencian pada anak itu.

Setelah pertemuan itu, kami tak kembali melihat Patrick selama musim gugur tahun ini. Kami tak tahu mengapa warna itu tak bisa dikembalikan lagi pada keluarga mereka. Athrun yang enggan kembali bersandar kepada kami. Bahkan ia tak lagi menoleh. Teman-teman kami juga kehilangan perawatnya. Warna itu sudah tidak ada. Hilang ... menjadi abu-abu ...

Dan Lenore yang ...

_Terima kasih, karena telah menjadi saksi bisu keluarga kami. Kamu yang tahu bagaimana aku mencintai Patrick. Dan saat Athrun lahir, hingga ia tumbuh ... Maaf, kamu juga harus melihat betapa kami sangat rapuh sebagai manusia. Kami yang mudah tergoda. Kami yang tak bisa menjaga. _

_Kamu ... maukah kamu menolongku? Ini yang terakhir, maaf ..._

Tidak!

Andai saat itu kami memiliki mulut ... kami memiliki tangan ... Andai saja ...

Daun terakhir yang telah gugur, lepas pada genggaman kami ... Pada akhirnya, kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Kami tak cukup kuat untuk menggenggamnya. Mereka telah tergoda oleh angin. Membawanya jatuh ke basahnya permukaan bumi. Tanpa tahu bahwa mereka nantinya akan termakan oleh tanah itu sendiri. Inilah akhir dari perjalanan kisah pilu keluarga Zala. Mereka tumbuh bersama kami, dan gugur bersama kami. Memunculkan warna bersama kami, dan menghilangkan warna bersama kami.

Daun terakhir yang telah gugur, lepas pada genggaman kami ... menjadi saksi bisu ... Athrun kini sendiri. Menangis pilu. Lenore yang malang, yang tewas di genggaman kami.

Kini Athrun tumbuh menebar benci ...

Pada ayahnya sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>catatan kecil:<strong>

**kami **di sini adalah sebuah pohon sakura yang ada di halaman rumah/taman milik keluarga Zala. g**enggaman **mungkin(?) artinya ranting ...

Just in case if you're wondering why ... :

1. Tidak memakai pairing asucaga (atau otp saya yang lain), malah lenoreXpatrickXezaria. saya ga tega kalau asucaga(otp saya) dan anaknya jadi korban tragedi. biarlah di sini athrun endingnya menderita, siapa tau ada spin-off bikin athrun bahagia (maksa). dan saya lagi demen yang engga main setrum hehe. oya, yzak di sini masih oenyoe, bukan anak haram (?) patrickXezaria. patrick ketjantoel eza karena eza ngasih kemudahan dia buat naik pangkat.

2. sudut pandang pohon: engg, ga tau mau aja /oey

3. ada plothole yg banyak: pohon ga selalu melihat semua /inosen.. pohon cuma lihat luarnya aja hehe...

astagaaa, akhirnya ada yang memicu saya buat rajin (?)... credit: Cloud-san yang sudah mengundang saya dengan challenge-nya. Trims! Kebut, kebut ... mumpung mau dan ada ide.

maaf kalau jelek dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi karena pairing-yang-uh-engga-banget-tapi-menurut-saya-hhh(?)greget...

so, thanks for the challenge! dan terimakasih untuk yang mau baca, apalagi review hihi ...

sampai jumpa!

april.


End file.
